


Delirium

by Zannora1596



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gun and a little bit of blood, Sorry old friends, The gangs are all here, Tord stayed strong, Tord's judgement, after the end, but do they really, psychological pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannora1596/pseuds/Zannora1596
Summary: "I'm sorry" -TordTord never said he was sorry for what he had done to his friends and killing Jon as well. He felt heavy saying 'sorry' because...because he knew sorry won't cut it. And it haunts him like a ghost.We all know how our human mind cope to trauma in our lives and one of it is dreaming. And so we dream.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little fanfic I made during a class  
> (Please forgive me, my dear lecturer

Tord was running. Tord was running from something. He couldn't remember from what or who, but he had to keep going. If he stops, they might catch him and…and probably do something bad and stuff. It's a gut feeling and it's always right.

Tord noticed his surroundings as he started to focus more. Ruined buildings. Ruins? Why would it be in ruins? Slowly he stops running, inspecting his surroundings even more. What happened here? 

Click.

Tord turns to the only sound that resonates throughout the area.

BANG.

His heart skipped a beat to the familiar sound. The sound he always heard when angry or frustrated. It brings solace to his heart. But this time, he only felt dread and despair and a moist feeling on his stomach. He placed his hand to the moist surface, hoping it wasn't what he thought about. He eyed his wet hand.

Blood.

His blood.

Red is his favourite colour but now he hated it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

He froze, still eyeing his bloodied hand until footsteps break his trance. The shooter's footsteps? Tord couldn't help himself from looking into the eyes of his-soon-to-be killer.

Tord focuses his line of sight. He saw the gun that wounded him and the person holding it. A guy around his age, hair draped his eyes as he was staring downwards, making it harder to see his face.

Suddenly, a wave of anger spread like wildfire inside Tord, burning his very being with rage. His face twisted into a scowl as he glared to the shooter.

'How dare he. How dare he shot at me. Me! The Red Leader of the Red freakin’ Army!'

Before Tord could open his mouth to verbally assault that scum, his gaze fall onto the shooter's clothing.

Green.

A green hoodie like his old friend. He double checks what he just saw from top to toe, toe to top. It was surreal to see his old friend holding a gun and shot him. Tord’s anger disappears, confusion sets into his heart and mind.

'It can't be...Edd?'

 

GLITCH

 

'What the...Tom?'

From where Edd just stood, Tom stood in place, the only thing that remained the same was the gun on his hand.

 

GLITCH

 

'Matt? What the heck is going on?'

Matt looked into Tord's surprised eyes. Matt’s expression was...unreadable for Tord. Was it apathy or plain emotionless?

 

GLITCH

 

Edd again. Weird. Unlike Tom and Matt, who looked straight at Tord, Edd just stood there and stared onto the ground. Refusing to look up. Tord was about to say something but Edd interjected, “Why Tord?”

Tord flinched hearing Edd’s voice, it's like hearing a bomb exploded near his head and it wasn't pleasant at all. The gravity of his voice make Tord loss all coherent thoughts, but replaces with memories. Memories of that fateful day. Terrible memories that he wanted to forget. Memories that brought along its emotion. Emotions that he didn't want to feel anymore. 

But Tord remained steadfast. Sweats started to form on his brow as he looked dead straight at Edd. 

'No. I will not be taken down by such measly and -'

 

GLITCH

 

Tom. “Why did you came back?” Tord flinched, again. What? Tord never scared of Tom’s voice. Ever.

But this time it was different. This time Tom’s voice felt like being shot at with a machine gun. It was painful, psychologically. He felt hurt and threatened. Threatened towards Tom. Tom. A cruel guy that was sadistic but not in a level that makes Tord so small and puny.

 

GLITCH

 

Matt. “Just to toy with us…” Tord flinched. What the heck? Again. This time it's like a punch in the face. Tord started to breath heavily. Everything started to hurt.

 

GLITCH

 

Edd. “I thought we were friends.” 

Hard. It hit Tord hard like a stake into your heart. Edd’s voice echoed into Tord’s ears. Friends. Friends. Friends.

'Stop it!'

Tord fell to his knees, hands covering his ears.

'Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!'

 

GLITCH

 

Tom. “You’re a liar and a killer.” 

Stab. An invisible knife stabs Tord in the back, his breathing hitched. Tord grabbed his chest in pain. Hyperventilation started to set in.

 

GLITCH

 

Matt. “You ruined everything.” 

Things just got worse. Tord thought it was a trick from his mind but his friends started to move closer and closer. Not walking closer. Hovering closer. And that scare the crap out of Tord. Their gun tightened in their grip, ready to be fired again. Tord gulped.

Tord was petrified. Tord wasn't able to look away, no, impossible to look away from his friends. Glitching over and over again. Edd. Tom. Matt. Then Edd again. 

It was something Tord couldn't comprehend.

It was indescribable.

 

GLITCH

 

Edd. “You betray, “

 

GLITCH

 

Tom. “hurt, “

 

GLITCH

 

Matt. “hate us.”

Tord closed his eyes shut. 

This must be a dream. It's impossible. It's not real. It's not real. Just wake the fuc-

“Tord”

Tord opened his eyes to the sight of a gun, right between his eyes. But that wasn’t what he was concerned about. The person behind the gun, behind the trigger, makes him shiver with fear.

Edd. Tord can't even say his name. Too scared to do so. From where Tord was kneeling he could finally see his face.

His face. The face he made when he thought dear old pal Tord was his friend. Disappointment and the sound of something broke deep inside.

I thought we were friends

The words felt like a thousand knife. Making Tord's heart beats faster, feeling like it could burst out of his chest anytime soon.

Edd’s face changed. Contorted into a face filled with hatred. Hate towards Tord. Edd looked down at Tord as if he was the most despicable scum on Earth. 

A friend since childhood. Hah, yeah right. That was all in the past. Like what most people said, the past is not today. Because of one small thing, because of Tord's doing, he destroys everything. And leaves behind a hate filled crater.

“Tord” Edd said, it sent chills down Tord’s spine.

“This is real alright. Don't deny it. This is bound to happen and we, as your 'old friends’, should be the one who do it. The right people to deliver your judgement. You’re the one who burned the bridges. You’re the one who pushes everything away. It's. All. Your. FAULT.” Edd spatted the last word like it was acid that burns his throat.

Tord’s eyes widen. 

He wanted to say something. Something to justify his actions. 

He wanted to say that he was sorry…but he can't...he just can't say that word because deep down he knew he was-

Tord wasn't able to finish his train of thoughts as the world around him began to shake. The ruined buildings that surrounds him crumbled to dust and swept away by the sudden gust of wind. 

Tord didn't know what was going on but that thought was replaced with fear. He was overwhelmed with fear. He curled himself into a ball wishing that this...this...torture will eventually pass. But it didn't.

Fear clouded his mind. He was afraid. Afraid of everything; afraid of what he had done in the past...afraid of his friends...afraid of being alone. And it scares him like hell.

 

GLITCHES

 

His friends kept changing constantly from Edd, Tom and Matt, not stopping on one character.

Tord looked at his friends with terror filled eyes, “You’re going to pay for the pain...the betrayal with your life,” they said in unison, determined to kill the man who ruined everything. Their eyes set to kill, Tord could sensed it and he accepted it...his judgement.

 

CLICK

BANG

 

.

.

.

.

.

Tord’s eyes opened to the sight of his room’s ceiling, laying on his bed, in his base. His breathing was erratic. He had to breath through his mouth, to take in more oxygen for his skyrocketed heart beats.

Tord wiped his face with his left hand, massaging his temple and forehead. Closing his eyes again to the darkness, taking it slowly, pieces the dream back. Remembering what his dream was about.

'Calm down Tord, calm down. It's just a dream.'

Or a nightmare. Just another nightmarish dream added to his collection. Nightmares that sometimes occurs after that...incident.

He felt his mechanical right arm flexed. He traced his left hand on his mech one, feeling the metal.

'Haha, funny. I had a real arm in my dream.'

Tord laughed a little but stopped when he remembered his dream or nightmare.

The feeling of running. Seeing his friends glitching. Matt. Tom. Edd.

“Edd…” Tord heavily said his name. Tears started to form in his eyes.

'No. What's done is done.'

Tord wiped his eyes, refusing to cry. Tord sat up on his bed and moved to the edge of his bed. A heavy sigh left his mouth. He put his hands (even his mechanical) on his face. Trying to move on from reliving his dream or nightmare.

But.

Despite Tord’s best effort to ignore it, he still couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in his heart. The feeling that haunts his everyday life when he looked at a mirror and his littered scars on his body and his dream.

Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
